


You Burn, I Die

by Mother_North



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depressing, Feelings, Introspection, Metaphorical, Other, Poetry, moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Words, thoughts, feels.





	You Burn, I Die

**Author's Note:**

> a little nothing, written out of nowhere.

***

Chilly sensation creeping in

Numbness inside a stony heart

Reduced to ashes, cauterized

I am dreaming of seeing you

_Burn_

Right before my aching eyes

You look divine: a writhing

Horror twisting your face -

Porcelain perfection cracked

You look supreme on your knees

I bow to you in a deadly silence

Of your agonized, mute scream

As I am watching you brightly

_Burn_

To only die inside, all on my own.


End file.
